Realizations, spying and matchmaking
by wercrazybesties4lyf
Summary: Because this is what heroes really do- come to terms with your feelings? Check. Oh look there's even a ... traitor...? Not. Oh and - wait when was betting involved?


**Realizations, spying and matchmaking.**

"But she said, where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to...  
Somebody I can kiss..

I want something just like this..."

"What'cha singing?"

Ochaku jumped. She turned and found herself facing the same person she was just thinking -more like fantasizing- about.

Izuku Midoriya.

"Oh ! Hey Deku! Sorry you scared me .. I thought I was alone here..."

I mean it was after classes, in the school grounds. Under a big Sakura tree. Ochaku went there regularly, to relax and drown in her thoughts. The place was almost always empty. Except for the birds that flew by every now and then.

"Oh uhh.. sorry about that.. I was just walking by and I saw you." His face turned pink.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!"

She felt her own face heat up.

"O-oh no don't worry a-about it! Hehe.."

Awkward silence...

"... so what were you singing?"

Ochaku blinked. Oh my he heard her singing?! How long was he there?!

Instead of panicking, she decided to answer his question.

"Oh well it's ... Something just like this.. by Chainsmokers..."

"Oh ya I've heard of them.. that song too actually. It's quite famous though it was released some time ago wasn't it?"

"Yea it was. But I still like it. It's actually my favorite." Ochaku smiled.

Doesn't mean that with the appearance of quirks there weren't any celebrities. Music was still quite popular. Especially the ever growing K-Pop music...

"Well I guess that explains why you sing it so well." Midoriya said, looking at her with a small smile on his face.

She blushed.

"E-ehhh?! N-n-no! I'm a h-horrible singer!"

He laughed slightly.

"Thats not true Uraraka! You have an amazing voice!"

Her eyes widened slightly and she felt those familiar butterflies fill her tummy at the sight of his smile.

 _'Oh great. Why do I always have these conflicting feelings around him? And why is he so cute?!'_

Izuku noticed her expression. Her face was bright red and she was staring right at him.

"E-err Uraraka? Are y-you okay...?"

She blinked and realized what she was doing.

"A-ah yes! S-sorry about that .. I guess I spaced out there..."

"So umm, I know this is sudden and a little weird, but will you join me and Iida? We're going to that new food place that opened up recently. I heard the food there is really good, and it's safe too, nothing wrong, even though Iida was skeptical about it at first I managed to get him to come along..."

Noticing he was mumbling to himself again she decided to break it and answer his question.

"Sure! I'll go with you!"

He gave her that smile, and she found herself heat up again but she smiled back nonetheless.

"Okay! Let's go then! But first we have to find Iida..."

* * *

"Whaaat?"

Iida bowed. Rather comically.

"I am truly sorry! But this is very important and I cannot miss it! You two go on without me! I may not be able to come but that shouldn't stop the fun! Now hurry before it gets too late!" He said as he ran off, at top speed.

Ochaku and Izuku stood there for a good few moments wondering what on earth just happened.

"Well then I guess we can always invite him another time." Izuku said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah.."

"Come on!"

"Kay!"

The place was rather simple looking. Small but not tiny. And the rumors were true. The food was delicious!

Ochaku was in heaven. She'd never eaten something so delicious in her life! Their food was beyond amazing! And the best part? They weren't that badly priced! Totally affordable!

'I have to bring mum and dad here...'

She looked at Izuku and noticed his reaction was quite similar to hers.

She giggled. She still couldn't get over how utterly adorable he was. From his messy green hair, to his adorable green eyes that shone. And those freckles...

She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts that followed.

 _'Bad Ochaku...what the hell are you thinking?!'_

 ** _Are you in love?_**

 _ **Do you like him?**_

Sighing she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and looked at her food and then back at him.

 _Where'd you wanna go?_  
 _How much you wanna risk?_  
 _I'm not looking for somebody_  
 _With some superhuman gifts_  
 _Some superhero_  
 _Some fairytale bliss_  
 _Just something I can turn to_  
 _Somebody I can kiss_  
 _I want something just like this_

 _ **Oh, I want something just like this...**_

She blinked.

They didn't live in a normal world. Their lives were anything but normal. When quirks came around everything changed.

There were heroes and there were villains.

The people that wanted good for the world and they people who wanted destruction.

She knew that Deku wanted to be a hero. He wanted to be just like All Might...

She wanted to be a hero too...

They couldn't have normal lives, where they went to school, then to university and then got a job, meet your one true love and have a happy life.

But that was okay.

She was perfectly content with what they had.

'I guess I now know why I like that song so much ... '

No it didn't fit quite properly. The song probably didn't fit this situation at all. She was probably just making up her own things saying it fit.

But those lines..

 _I want something just like this._

Yup. That fit. Perfectly.

She smiled.

 _'There. I admit it okay? To everyone out there questioning my feelings, and to myself, I admit that I'm in love with Deku... I don't know how or when it happened.. but it did. I'm glad though. And I'm perfectly fine with the way things are between us now. There might come a time where I'm going to want to confess my true feelings for you, but not now. Now I want something just like this...'_

She sighed again. Yeah. This was perfect.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, behind a bush -actually pot plant, a very big one that somehow managed to hide 18 err students? Or were they spies? Ahem.

"Shhhhhh! Everyone before they hear us !"

"Hide properly your body really stands out!"

"Stop with the sparkling!"

"So noisy..."

"I can't believe I deceived my friends and lied to them about not being able to join them, when I am right here spying on them! I am no longer worthy of being their friend! Or class representative!"

"Oh don't worry about it!"

"Why on earth are we even doing this?!"

"I said SHHHHHH!"

"..."

"I'm perfectly fine with this .. especially with the view..."

"Stupid Deku..."

"Man who would have thought? Midoriya and Uraraka?"

"We don't have confirmation that they're dating yet."

"I call it a win!"

"... what?"

"GUYS ! Be quiet or they'll see us!"

...

 _'Honestly they'll see us but not you..'_

"So noisy.."

"..."

"Horrible friend ..."

-Later that day-

"So what's up? Those two looked completely normal when they got back," said Kaminari.

"It's not like they're dating Kaminari, so obviously they're going to be normal. Even if they were that doesn't change anything," Jiro said playing with her earphone jack.

"Well ... yeah.. but still! It's obvious Ochaku has a thing for Midoriya!" Tooru said.

"How can you tell?" Ojiro asked looking slightly perplexed.

"It's a girls thing!"

"... okay.."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't really matter. Give it some time and those two are sooo going to be a thing!" Ashido looked a little too excited.

"Uhhh I don't think so..." Momo said.

"Ribbit."

"Whatever it is, I just hope we can go back to that place so I can see-" Mineta didn't finish his sentence as Momo had covered his mouth and was now dragging him away.

"I'm going to hit the bed. But first I'm going to dispose of some trash. See you guys tomorrow for breakfast!"

The remaining students waved. Some giving a small bye.

"..."

"Hey Todoroki! You're leaving too?"

"...I'm sleepy.."

With that he left.

...

"Okay then! Let's move on! Here's how it's going to go! Everyone give there thoughts on the information we've gathered today!" Mina said

"What information?"

"The fact that I'm no longer worthy of the title of class representative!"

"Stupid Deku..."

"Oh Bakugo! Didn't know you were still here!"

"Ya? Well I am. Got a problem with that raccoon eyes?"

"It's Mina!"

"Whatever..."

Mina looked at him suspiciously, before her eyes lit up.

"Ohhh ! Don't tell me you ship IzuOcha too! OMG ! Bakugo... don't tell me .. you secretly have a thing for romance don't ya?"

Wait ...IzuOcha...?

"WHAT?! THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU PINK FUZZED ALIEN?! WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH DEKU AND DEKU WANNABE IN THE FIRST PLACE?! AND WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK I HAVE A THING FOR ROMANCE AND ALL THAT CRAP HUUH?!" Bakugo exploded- no literally there were explosions going off everywhere.

Mina grimaced. She wanted to say something but decided not to... well, she tried.

"Jeez no need to be so mean! Like seriously, did a bug crawl up your butt this morning or were you just born that way?"

~ Deafening silence.

Several tic marks appeared on Bakugo's head.

"WHY YO-"

Kirishima jumped in just before Bakugo reached Mina, who had her tongue stuck out.

"Damn it Mina! Watch what you say! You know that Bakugo is a hot head!"

Mina simply shrugged and turned away from the helpless Kirishima who was still trying to hold back an enraged Bakugo.

"I think we should continue to observe their interactions. Besides it may be true that Ochaku has feelings for Midoriya, but does he feel the same way?" Tsuyu asked.

"Hmmm good point .." Tooru said.

"Yea but maybe we should give it a rest for now ..."

"And stop with the bets..."

"What are you kids doing?"

Everyone -with they exception of a few- jumped.

"Mr Aizawa! What are you doing here..?" Mina asked.

"I asked first."

"Errr nothing really..."

Everyone watched as their homeroom teacher walked towards towards the coffee table- also directly in front of where Mina was seated.

*clink*

And they all stared at the money he dropped on her table.

"I don't know much about Uraraka and Midoriya. But this ones for Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. Any thoughts?"

And his usual creepy, but somehow cool grin appeared on his face.

Mina grinned devilishly.

"I like your thinking Mr Aizawa!"

And so class 1-A with the exception of a few but surprisingly including their teacher, and Bakugo -for reasons unknown he decided to stick around- began plotting their next moves to get their classmates together.

Yeah. You can call this a normal occurrence.

Because this is what heroes _really_ do.

* * *

okay I had this on my mind for some time. And I decided to write it out. Initially it was slightly different, but then I read the manga and I changed some things in accordance to that. Ahhh. It's not really the end of the story. I wanna wire more but I don't know if anyone likes this so far, so the rest of the story is sorta depending on y'all. So I'm just going to leave it as incomplete, see if anyone is interested and then decide if I should make the rest a sequel or carry on from here.. I have another story I'm working on- just started. It's with izuku. And umm I don't know if I should tell you guys... okay fine I need help. Okay so it CONTAINS SPOILERS! So it's in the manga timeline, and umm basically you know how izuku told his mother it's not actually impossible to get a quirk at his age and he was just a late bloomer? Yea well here's what it's on. He really IS a late bloomer. - which means yes he gains a quirk-either mothers or father I'm not telling which one- and he now has that and one for all and he has to find a way to keep it a secret because it could reveal his secret with all might and one for all- if that makes sense. I don't know if there is a similar story out there if there is just knwo I'm not stealing any ideas I swear this just came up. And I don't know if I should write it. I need inspiration and I need to complete my other stories. Okay. I'm going now, any other things I might have wanted to say are forgotten now. Bye!


End file.
